battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Muscle Party (Deadly)
Muscle Party is a special stage available on the 12th of every month if the player has previously completed all Crazed Cat stages. Using Cat Food to continue the battle is prohibited in this stage, and closing the app will not allow the player to retry. Battleground Very similar to Festival Gross (Insane). However, instead of Crazed Gross Cats, there are Manic Macho Legs Cats. Strategies 'Strategy 1' Lineup: Cool Japan (Unit Attack Up M), Macho Leg Cat, Crazed Sexy Legs Cat, King Dragon Cat, Crazed Dragon Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat and any other ranged unit Items: Rich Cat and Sniper the Cat This strategy is less reliant on gachas but needs almost perfect timing when deploying A. Bahamut Battle: first, wait until the second Squire Rel come close to the base, then deploy a Macho Leg and wait until he gets knocked back to your base, after the Manic Macho Legs is close to the base, spam all ranged units and A. Bahamut. Sniper the Cat and Cat Cannon deployment also play a big role in the timing, if your timing is good enough, you'll hit the enemy base without A. Bahamut dying. Alternatively, you can use more long range attackers such as Cyborg cat in place of A. Bahamut, making the beginning part harder, but everything else safer. 'Strategy 2 (Ft. Shishilan Pasalan)' Lineup: All Cats for the "Cool Japan" Cat Combo (Ninja Cat, Sumo Cat, Samurai Cat, Sushi Cat), Manic Island Cat, Metal Macho, Awakened Bahamut Cat, Manic Jamiera Cat, Jamiera Cat, Shishilan Pasalan or another wave immune uber with high damage. Most cats are recommended to be at or near level 40 (with Catseyes), except the Cool Japan cats. Battle: Start the stage with an upgrade to your Worker Cat, then Manic Island Cat. Let him sit as you get another upgrade to your Worker Cat. This strategy is practically a test of endurance. Use Manic Jamieras and regular Jamieras to deal damage towards Manic Macho Legs, while saving for Shishilan Pasalan. Once one is out, you need to protect him with Metal Machos and Jamieras. Always send out units whenever you can (except the Cool Japan units) The aim is to stack up to 2 of them, while also trying to push forward. With recharge times, you should usually have enough money for whatever is needed. Use A. Bahamut to get some good damage on some Manic Macho Legs. Eventually, through slow pushing, you can reach the base and let your units completely wreck it. 'Strategy 3 (Ft. any Wave Blocker)' Lineup: a wave blocker cat (any is equally as good for this), 4 meatshields, one or 2 damage dealers such as Cyborg or the Flying Cat, 3 combo cats for attack or money. '''Battle: '''the Manic Legs are single target and you can stop their waves, therefore you can act as if they were strong, single target units. All you have to do is spam the meatshields and your wave blocker, thus making a wall that can stall Manic Legs with ease while your attackers damage them. Eventually, you will win, as long as your attackers can kill the manic legs before too many of themstack. Walkthroughs Reference *https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s01105-01.html Category:Translation Requests Category:Crazed Cat Stages Category:Awakening Stages Category:No Continue Stages